


We're going to survive.

by Airspritegal



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Also has Sam, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Chica and Tim are human, Kinda, M/M, Oneshot, and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: When a plague wipes out most of humanity, Jack is stranded alone for years until one day he literally finds Mark while scavenging for food.The pair are quick to trust and everyone around them is quick to play matchmaker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after I begghed my friends for prompts. I got quite a few and this one stood out. So thank you my friend! The prompt was 'He really didn't want to know why the vultures were circling over the skyscrapers, but the truth lay in that direction.'

When one thinks of the end of the world they picture a drastic disease or a huge explosion, but that wasn't what happened here. It started slow, a few people coming down with the flu, followed by a few more. That was all it was, a flu. When too many people were infected the doctors around the world jumped at the chance to cure it. That was when it happened, the cure. The symptoms vanished and people seemed better than before, until it hit them. Within weeks of having the cure people fell even sicker, coughing up blood and bile until there was nearly nothing left. People panicked, leading to the second phase. When the people who had been cured perished, many people left behind were convinced it would happen to them as well despite everyone in the medical and scientific community denying it. Sadly, the panic was a correct reaction as now, mutated by the cure, the strain of flu became relentless in it's, seemingly hostile, takeover of the human world. By the time just one year had passed most of humanity was dead, leaving only the lucky, or the unlucky in some opinions.

Jack wiped his brow as the sun continued to beat down on him relentlessly. He climbed up to the top of a mound of rubble, eyes scanning the horizon. He jumped as he heard the sound of crumbling debris, but he let out a calming breath when he heard the tiny mew of his companion.

Looking down Jack scooped up the kitten into his arms, laughing quietly as he nuzzled under Jack's chin. When Jack had found the creature when he was barely eighteen, meowing pitifully next to what had to have once been it's mother, Jack couldn't find it in himself to walk away. He'd been on his own since he was about 7 himself, having had to witness first hand most his family succumbing to the plague, as it was now called and seeing this tiny kitten spurred his feelings of protection into full gear. The creature, whom he named Sam, was pure black, one eye blue and one bright green, with an extra toe on each of his feet. Sam mewed quietly again and let out a deep rumbling purr that didn't seem right for his tiny frame.

Jack laughed and, as the nineteen year old descended the debris he clutched the kitten tighter. Once on stable ground he scanned the horizon once more, though even he was unsure of what he was looking for. When he spotted the vultures he started in surprise. He'd seen them in his travels as time went on, but they had begun to dwindle as the bodies rotted away and now it was a rarity to see them. He cocked his head slightly before glancing down at Sam and stroking his chin, the kitten perked up at the sudden attention.

“Think those birds found some food over there?” he asked and, as if responding, Sam mewed back, blinking owlishly at him. Jack laughed and started towards the skyscraper. The building was already decimated, the windows busted and doors hanging off their hinges. Jack wasn't surprised, after all it had been ten years since the plague. He quickly ducked into the lower level and peered up, a few holes littered the ceiling and he could spot some mold around the edges if he squinted hard enough. The building could only have been eleven floors tall, barely a skyscraper at all really, and he could see through at least three of the floors a little too well to consider them safe to scavenge.

When a loud, metallic groaning hit his ears, Jack jumped in surprise. He glanced up and saw one of the lower support beams had bent slightly under the weight of the floor. He quickly made his way through the lobby and to the stairwell, letting Sam down as he did. The kitten trotted up the stairs, nose twitching as he sniffed around the strange environment and Jack followed slowly behind.

Each floor they passed seemed less and less touched and by the time they reached floor ten it was clear why. The stairs to that floor were littered with debris and human remains. Jack blanched at the sight and quickly pulled Sam back into his arms before the kitten could finish pouncing on what had to be a human hip bone. The kitten meowed in protest but calmed as Jack shushed him. Seeing how this are seemed untouched he crept carefully past the remains, as if afraid they would snap to life and attack him. He ignored the guns he saw scattered around as well, though his imagination painted a bloody picture of a gang's disagreement. He shook his head and finally made it past the massacre and to the highest floor. The roof above him was rotted away here and there, leaving large holes all around and beneath them the floor itself was damaged beyond repair.

It was below one of these holes Jack saw him, a young man. He was laying on his back, his right arm bent at what could only be described as an unnatural position and a small pool of blood surrounding him. Jack gasped in surprise as Sam leapt from his arms and trotted over to the man. Jack followed but stopped when he saw the kitten leap onto the man's bare chest and bat playfully at his nose. Jack swore the kitten pouted as the man did not stir and Jack took this time, knowing his companion was safe, to look over the rest of the man.

He was muscular and a bit darker than Jack himself, with black hair starting to show beneath a vibrant red dye job. It wasn't strange to see people raid the hair dye in the last few years. It was a sign of peace almost. If you dyed your hair it was simply to show you were there, same as a hunting vest back before everything happened. Jack's own dark hair had recently been dyed a bright but deep green, matching his personality well. The man seemed just a bit taller than Jack and he couldn't help but pout about it. The man wore only shorts, the edges ripped so bad they nearly looked like a miniskirt and a pair of well worn shoes adorned his feet. Jack tilted his head as he knelt down and laid his hand gently on the man's neck, gasping as he found a pulse. He quickly moved closer and gently patted at the man's shoulders and then his cheek to stir him.

It was slow but the man did regain consciousness a few moments later, though upon seeing the small, black, furry thing on his chest he let out a panicked yell and tried to scramble away. Jack, in panic, grabbed Sam and scrambled away. The man cried out in pain and Jack managed to call out.

“You're hurt. Don't move.” It came out quieter than he meant it to but it somehow pulled the man's attention to him. Dark, whiskey colored eyes met Jack's blue and he felt his throat tighten as he was forced to pull his eyes away and take a deep, calming breath as his cheeks flushed. He felt Sam leap once again from his arms and scurry over to the man, meowing sweetly. The man, after slowly and painfully pulling himself into a sitting position reached out and stroked the creature.

“He normally doesn't take to strangers at all...” Jack murmured and the man looked up in surprise, as if he hadn't remembered Jack was there. “It's funny to see him so friendly.”

“I-I've always had that affect on animals.” the man said quietly, his lips pulling up into a smile as he watched Sam fondly.

Jack found himself speechless at the man's voice. It was much deeper and smoother than most people he had come across. He felt the heat crawl across his cheeks and he couldn't help but yelp as he tried to hide it, only to realize the man was looking right at him. He cleared his throat and moved close once again.

“Your arm is broken I think...And you have a lot of cuts but I think you should be okay. I'm worried about your head though....I uh, don't know how long you were unconscious.” Jack said as he seated himself next to the man. “I have some bandages in my pack, let me get your arm in a makeshift sling and then we can get it fixed later on if we find a doctor.” he said. The man nodded.

“There are a few doctors where I come from.” he said and Jack sent him a small smile before looking down.

“That so?”

The man nodded and glanced up as Jack set his bag aside and began to rustle through it. “My name is Jack by the way.” he said, glancing up for only a second before he looked back down.

“Mark.” the other replied, starting as Jack let out a victorious whoop. The green haired young man pulled out a large roll of bandages and a full bottle of water, handing that to Mark first. Mark opened it and couldn't help as he greedily drank nearly half the bottle before lowering it from his lips. Once finished he glanced to Jack who gently took the bottle and set it aside before scooting over and giving Mark an apologetic smile.

“This will hurt.” he said quietly and he reached out and moved Mark's arm to where it needed to be, placing a small board against it to hold it steady. Mark sucked in a sharp breath and cringed as Jack wrapped some gauze to keep them together. He carefully wrapped the rest around the board and arm together and strung it around Mark's neck, keeping his arm at chest level.

Once done, both Jack and Sam seemed proud of themselves, though for what Sam was proud of neither man could figure out. Jack stood and offered his hand to Mark, allowing the other to stand with his help. Jack had been right, as mark dwarfed him by about three inches and Jack bit his lip nervously as Mark stumbled a bit, but soon the other got his feet under him and nodded at Jack to calm him. Jack grinned back and started forward, Mark following and Sam trotting along in the rear.

“How did you get up here? It looks like you fell from the roof!” Jack remarked, desperate for conversation. Blue eyes looked back at the whiskey colored ones and Jack found himself once again, at a loss. Luckily the other man was quick to answer, before Jack could open his mouth and say anything embarrassing.

“There was a fire escape on the west side of the building and I climbed it a few weeks ago. I'd set up camp on the roof, in what I think was a greenhouse? Anyway, the storm last week must have sped up the damage and rot on the roof until, I think a day ago, it just gave way under me.” he explained.

Jack made a sound to show he heard the other, but his attention was also split between finding a way back down the stairs and past the massacre from before. He wanted to warn Mark but before he could they reached the remains. Jack glanced back and saw Mark looked ready to be sick, his tan skin looking sickly pale.

“Hey...hey you okay? They've been dead a while. Don't let it get to you.” he said gently and held out his hand for the other to take. He remembered his sister had been much older than him when the deaths had started and as he followed his mother past the dead and the dying, his older sister had always had a tight and comforting grip on his hand, even when he had last seen her, her grip was tight as she pulled him close and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead before she was pulled away by the sudden rush of water all those years ago. He figured the other male could benefit from the comfort like he had so many times.

Mark looked up with a start and Jack flashed him a smile. “I don't like it either but it's better if you hold on to someone or something.” the last part was added as Sam trotted past the unmoving pair, chest puffed still, as if he had done something wonderful. Jack rolled his eyes before he looked back at Mark as the other took his hand and the pair started moving again.

When they reached the ground floor, the two were shoulder to shoulder instead of one in front of the other, hands still intertwined. Jack had taken to distracting Mark with any conversation topics he could to keep his mind of the bodies above them. He discovered Mark was twenty one and had lived close by all his life. His family was one of the lucky ones in that none of them actually caught the disease, leaving them as a close knit group that Mark said was always helping other survivors.

Mark, in turn had taken to asking Jack questions as well. He learned quickly of Jack's family memories and that the accent that was an underlying feature of each word the green haired make spoke, was Irish. When asked why he was in America Jack looked away, biting at his lip. “My ma' thought we'd be better off here when the cure started to go south. So many people had flocked to Europe in the initial outbreak that it seemed logical at the time.”

Jack learned that Mark was actually part of a small band of survivors who had set up camp in a town a few days trek East. Mark had been sent to look for other survivors and bring them back, being told to set up camp in one of the larger city areas to wait. Mark hadn't argued, because the reason was good in his opinion. The leader of the town wanting nothing more than to bring back a sense of community, a wish her boyfriend was all too happy to help with as he was the one who decided on who would go. Mark wasn't the only person sent out, but he was the only one headed West. He should have reported back already, he said and he quietly wondered aloud if someone had been sent to look for him.

The pair continued on like that, stopping only after an hour or so to get something to drink and scoop up an exhausted Sam, before continuing on. Mark promising Jack a place in town and Jack in turn, promising to help however he could. Sam seemed content to force both Mark and Jack to pass him between them as they walked and both men seemed to take it in good fun as, when Mark refused to continue, Sam raised his paw and batted Mark's nose.

The pair didn't stop for a while, Mark, though injured, seemed quite capable of continuing for a full day already but Jack wasn't as prepared and when the green haired man tripped and found himself to tired to get up, Mark demanded they rest. It had been well over nineteen hours of traveling he had reasoned as Jack tried to argue and finally the short caved and fell quiet. Mark soon followed the others into sleep as he let himself finally wind down.

Mark was the first to awaken and couldn't help but chuckle as, in the slowly rising sun, Jack and Sam were snuggled together, in turn Jack was snuggled absently right up to Mark. Jack was curled as far around Sam as he could, as if protecting him and Sam in turn had his long tail laid gently over Jack's arms. Mark couldn't help but think the pair adorable.

As a sound alerted the older that someone was near he tensed, one hand hovering over Jack to wake him should they need to flee. When a flash a pale blue caught his attention he nearly collapsed in joy. Standing before him was the mayor's boyfriend, hands on his hips and eyebrows pulled together.

“Mark! We were worried! Wade and Bob wanted to find you but Marzia insisted I go.” he said as he approached. Mark nearly sprang up and captured the swede in a hug.  
“Felix! Thank god.” he breathed before looking down at Jack who had awoken at the sudden activity and was looking at the pair with groggy interest.

“Top of the mornin' to ya'.” Jack said absently as he yawned. Felix laughed and looked at Mark.

“Irish? Really Mark? I always pegged you as wanting someone like me.” he teased, ducking away as Mark playfully swatted at him. Mark blushed and looked away, but found that to be a mistake when Jack stretched his arms above his head and his shirt rode up to expose his smooth stomach. Mark yanked his eyes back to Felix who, as if knowing what had his friend blushing, broke out into laughter, this time he swatted playfully at Mark.

As Sam awoke as well, took one look at Felix and hissed slightly, rushing between him and Mark with his hackles raised. All three men watched the kitten as he pounced at Felix' feet and chewed at his shoe. Jack stood up and after a quiet apology, scooped the still angry Sam, into his arms and backed up to be by Mark's side. The kitten, finished with his angry sputtering calmed and nuzzled up to Jack's neck, eyes still going to Felix every now and then.

Now a trio, the group soon headed off, Felix leading the way. Jack was surprised as to how their guide was so full of energy but Mark assured him it was normal and the man was not about to have some type of breakdown. By the end of the third day of the trip Jack's eyes widened when a large and welcoming sign came into view. It was old, obviously the original town sign, and worn but it still sent a sense of joy into Jack's being despite being placed on a large fence. There were children playing just outside gates and they saw Mark and Felix and trilled in delight, dropping their toys and rushing over.

Both men knelt down and pulled as many kids as they could into a hug. Jack couldn't help but smile fondly, his gaze lingering on Mark before he seemed to realize what he was doing and looked away. When he did he saw a little blonde standing beside him, her approach somehow staying a surprise to him. She tilted her head before she noticed the kitten in his arms and her eyes lit up. She pointed to him and tried her best to give him a longing look. Jack, at first confused by the child was thankful when Mark turned his attention to them.

“Chica! There's my girl!” Mark said as he scooped the child up and hugged her close. The girl let out a silent laugh before struggling to get down and once again approaching Jack and Sam. She smiled brightly and held out her arms towards the pair and Jack, finally understanding, held the kitten out, careful to let him sniff the child first. Both kitten and child were quick to like each other and Jack watched in amusement as Chica sank down to sit, the kitten curling up in her lap.

“Chica?” Jack asked Mark quietly and Mark answered with a sheepish grin.

“She was someone I found on my first rescue mission. She and her brother Tim, were all alone and she couldn't speak. When I asked her about her name she wrote Chica in the dirt. Her brother said that neither of them remembered what their mother had called them but they had found words on the occasional billboard that they liked.” he explained.

From the other side of the fence Jack heard a female voice speak and soon the gates opened to reveal a petite brunette, her smile bright enough to melt the sun.

“Felix!” She cooed as she ran over, the children parting obediently, and captured the Swede in a hug, which he returned with a gentle sigh of her name.  
“Marzia.”

She released him and smiled at Mark, the expression toned down as she pulled him into a much gentler hug. “We were all very worried about you.” she chided gently as she released him.

Mark laughed nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck before his eyes widened.

“Oh! I found someone!” he said as he reached back and grabbed Jack's wrist without warning and nearly yanking him forward. “This is Jack!” he said proudly.

The woman smiled gently at him and even pulled him into a gentle hug. “Welcome Jack. It is always wonderful to see a new, friendly face.” she said. “Come inside, we will get you settled.” she said.

The words pulled Chica's attention and the child scrambled up and tugged at Mark's shirt. She motioned from Jack to Sam and to Mark and herself. Mark was quick to blush but nodded and glanced at Jack and Mazia.

“Chica wants to know if Jack,” he looked down and chuckled. “and Sam, can stay with her, Tim and I Marzia.” he said.

The woman clapped her hands happily. “Wonderful! It will help him settle to not be alone!” she chirped before herding both her boyfriend and the giggling children inside, Chica included.

Once left alone Mark and Jack couldn't help but glance at each other.

“So...My house only has two bedrooms...” Mark started. He smiled sheepishly at Jack and ran a hand through his fiery hair. “But, honestly my bed is pretty big and you're really attractive so...I mean I wouldn't really mind.” he said, the words running together nervously.

Once Jack was able to translate what was said his eyes widened and his cheeks turned nearly as red as Mark's hair. His lips slowly pulled into a sly grin and he walked over to Mark with much more confidence than he truly felt.

“I think it sounds perfect. I'd love to get to know ya' even better.” he said as he leaned over and gave Mark a quick peck. As soon as their lips had parted Mark reached out and pulled the other back, capturing his lips in a much more meaningful kiss before gently separating them and leading Jack by the hand into the town. Both men were elated at the feelings that had started to blossom between them and Jack was excited to start living with a group again.

As soon as the pair was past the gates, they were swung closed, the men atop in the watch posts taking their position once again.


End file.
